Trashwomen
The Trashwomen were an all-female American garage punk and surf punk trio from the San Francisco Bay Area signed to Estrus Records. Formed in 1991 by Tina Lucchesi and Dannielle Pimm, and former Bitch Fight & later, Eight Ball Scratch guitarist, Elka Zolot, the band formed originally to perform a one-off show of Trashmen covers. Although Zolot was a skilled guitar player, Tina Lucchesi (drums) and Dannielle Pimm (bass) spent the four weeks before their premier show learning their instruments. The group quickly built a following in the San Francisco garage rock scene. The group's debut 1993 album on Estrus, Spend the Night With the Trashwomen was described by Allmusic as "a straight-up raw release of sleazy rock & roll". This was followed by a live album the following year and a third album in 1995, Trashwomen Vs. Deep Space, the latter two also released on German label Pin Up Records, which also issued the 1994 EP The Trashwomen Invade Chinatown. The band split up in 1997 after a tour of Japan, feeling that the band had run its course, but reunited in 2007 for a performance, staying together into 2008. The band described themselves as "the Queens of Tease Rock". Links to Peel Peel first heard the group in 1993 and played some tracks from their debut EP and album. He continued playing their material until the mid-90's. Many of the band's songs that he played included covers of the Trashmen and Duane Eddy. On his 14 April 1995 show, John claimed that he had invited the band to do a session for his show, but instead they opted to go shopping in London, making it one of the Sessions That Never Happened. Shows Played ; 1993 *10 July 1993: Aphrodisia (7" EP - Lust) Hillsdale *16 July 1993: Surf Creature (EP - Lust) Hillsdale *17 July 1993 (BFBS): Surf Creature (EP - Lust) Hillsdale *23 July 1993: Cat Walk (7" EP - Lust) Hillsdale *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Aphrodisia (EP - Lust) Hillsdale *26 July 1993 (BBC World Service): Aphrodisia (7" - Lust) Hillsdale *01 August 1993 (BFBS): Dragular (EP - Lust) Hillsdale *20 August 1993: Surf Creature (EP - Lust) Hillsdale *27 August 1993: ‘Aphrodisia (7 inch – Lust)’ (Hillsdale Records) *Peel Out In The States: Surf Creature (EP - Lust) Hillsdale ;1994 * 21 January 1994: ‘Peter Gunn (LP - Spend The Night With)' (Estrus Records) *22 January 1994: I'm Trash (album - Spend The Night With) Estrus *28 January 1994: Nightmare At The Drag (LP - Spend The Night With) Estrus *29 January 1994: Daddy Love (LP - Spend The Night With...) Estrus *29 January 1994 (BFBS): Nightmare At The Drag (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus *29 January 1994 (BFBS): Peter Gunn (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus *04 February 1994: Sling Rave Curvette (LP - Spend The Night With) Estrus *05 February 1994: Space Needle (album - Spend The Night With) Estrus *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Nightmare At The Drag (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Daddy Love (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus *12 February 1994: Justine (album - Spend The Night With...) Estrus *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Sling Rave Curvette (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus *19 February 1994: ‘Quasimoto (LP - Spend The Night With)’ (Estrus Records) *25 February 1994: ‘I’m Trash (LP – Spend The Night With)’ (Estrus Records) *26 February 1994 (BFBS): Quasimoto (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus *February 1994 (2) (BBC World Service): Peter Gunn (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus *04 March 1994: ‘Bird Bath’ (7 inch – Three Birds )’ (Estrus Records) *12 March 1994 (BFBS): ‘Bird Bath’ (7 inch – Three Birds )’ (Estrus Records) *18 March 1994: ‘Bird Dance Beat / Surfin' Bird (7 inch)' (Estrus Records) *01 April 1994: ‘Bird Bath (7 inch - Three Birds )' (Estrus) *02 April 1994 (BFBS): Bird Dance Beat / Surfin' Bird (7" - Bird Dance Beat / Surfin' Bird / Bird Bath) Estrus *16 July 1994 (BFBS): Aphrodisia (7" EP - Lust) Hillsdale *07 October 1994: Surf Creature (7" EP - Lust) Hillsdale ;1995 *25 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Bumble Bee (LP-V.S. Deep Space)' (Pin Up) *14 April 1995: Let's Go (LP - VS Deep Space) (Pin Up) *10 November 1995: Pretty Baby (v/a album - That's Mighty Childish) Vendetta ;Others *The Evolution of John Peel: 'Bumble Bee (LP-V.S. Deep Space)' (Pin Up) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists